The present invention relates to cabling between a game machine console and a television set and, more particularly, to an adapter employing fiber optics to conduct digital audio signals from a game machine to a television set.
Microsoft has developed a game machine called XBOX which has a console that connects to a television set by means of a special cable referred to as a xe2x80x9cHigh Definition AV Packxe2x80x9d. This xe2x80x9cpackxe2x80x9d connects the console of the XBOX game machine to standard or high definition ready television sets that support 480 pixel, 720 pixel, and 1080i component video signals, analog audio inputs, and/or digital receivers or to audio systems. This xe2x80x9cHigh Definition AV Packxe2x80x9d comprises a multiconductor cable with a console connector at one end, and a connector connector block at the other end having a plurality of RCA connector jacks. Additional cables connect from the connector block to the television set. The connector block has a fiber optic connector at one end to provide for using a fiber optic cable to conduct digital audio to the television set.
This xe2x80x9cHigh Definition AV Packxe2x80x9d provided by Microsoft for use between the XBOX game machine console and a high definition ready television set is cumbersome, inconvenient, expensive and confusing. It requires the purchase of extra cables to connect from the RCA connector jacks in the connector block to the television set. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved XBOX optical adapter that eliminates the foregoing disadvantages of the Microsoft cable.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, there is provided a console connector cable that connects directly to the television set. The cable has a console connector at one end, and has connectors that mate with the connectors on the television set at the other end. For those audio systems that support digital audio, a special optical adapter is provided. It comprises an adapter cable having a miniature phone plug at one end that plugs into a jack provided in the console connector. At the other end, the adapter cable is provided with a fiber optic connector that mates with a fiber optic connector provided on the audio systems. The connector includes a semiconductor laser modulator.